


Background Piece

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Prostitution, Sexual Themes, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had started out as a nobody, a simple piece of backdrop that hardly gained a glance. The money you had earned to support yourself was hard to come by from your sewing stall. Even when people bought supplies from you, they never really saw you. It seemed that you were just a shade, a shadow. But the whole reason your life had changed was because of the raven-haired monarch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Background Piece

The youngest prince walked through Asgard, contemplating where she might have gone. This woman had been the eldest's fallen woman for some time, but had yet to find out she was missing. Loki touched his lips, thinking of how hers felt against his. With a shake of his head, the fellow continued his search.

Even though you had belonged to Thor, he was not the man you were after. Loki was your heart, even if he didn't know it. This life of your's had begun just so he might glance your way. The thought sent chills up your spine at how the demigod gazed at you from across the table at some of the feasts that Thor had taken you to.

When you first started this horrid life, you were rather fond of the attention. Men flocked to you at taverns when you first arrived which was something completely new in your world. After all, you weren't a strumpet all your life.

You had started out as a nobody, a simple piece of backdrop that hardly gained a glance. The money you had earned to support yourself was hard to come by from your sewing stall. Even when people bought supplies from you, they never really saw you. It seemed that you were just a shade, a shadow. But the whole reason your life had changed was because of the raven-haired monarch.

Every week, Loki would walk through the outside of the city, close to the ruins. Every week you saw him, sighing as his scent swam into your stall from him walking so close by. As much as you wished it, he never saw you; you never got to ask why he strolled through the lesser part of the kingdom.

You would close the stall everyday, a few coins jingling in your pocket and the supplies in your hands. The house you would head to would be farther on the outskirts, past the ruins that were almost forgotten. Ruins of old shops and taverns littered each side of the street, memories like ghosts for your imagination. They had always been ruins to you, old shells, but you would always try and imagine their glory that may have been popular at one point.

The living space you finally arrived at was small, almost completely hidden by the trees trying to recapture the land. The stones and windows that made the walls were covered in ivy and the door was a faded color that didn't help matters.

You walked over the threshold, placing your goods on a nearby table. Everything was dark inside, but you knew how to find your way. Striking a match, you lit each sconce on the walls of the rooms you would frequent, though there were not many. The match would be put out by the blowing of air from your mouth before it burned your fingers.

This had been the life you went through for as long as you could remember. No actual memories came to mind, pleasant or otherwise since this was an every day ritual. Your father was somewhere, but you weren't even sure if he was still on this world and your mother had long since passed. It never bothered you, knowing that neither one of them would have cared and that was always how it had been. That wasn't even counted as a bad thought, just a part of life.

Most women became harlots because they could find no other way to support themselves so that they could keep 'surviving', but not you. You had joined from boredom and want for attention. As far as you were concerned, it was a better life than what you already had. You remember remaking one of your dresses and once on, heading outside. The paint you had used on your face was dark enough to see in very little lamplight.

You remember walking into the areas that most women of the night frequented, watching and learning as much as you could from them. You wouldn't watch the deed, but you kept your eyes open at how they lured their prey; it was something you would have to get use to doing. Using these charms as best as you could the first time, you ended up being used by a man so drunk he could hardly stand. At least your first time of flirting (that went terrible) wasn't really noticed as he pulled you into a back alley.

After the drunk had been satisfied, he threw coins on the nasty ground and stumbled off. It was nothing you had expected and you couldn't tell if you liked it or not, after all, it wasn't like you felt anything. He didn't kiss you or even touch you except for where he wanted release. It may have been terrible to stoop this low, but even for a few minutes you had felt wanted. That was what you told yourself as you repeated this nightly. Some were rough and some were gentle, but each time it was something new.

By the end of the week you were able to afford a new dress that would allow you farther into the city which meant higher status of patrons and more coin in your purse. This was where you flourished, gaining many regular clients that helped with everything you could ever want. One even bought you a place to live that you accepted, even though you knew it was to keep a closer eye on you.

Instead of staying on the streets and alleyways, you now frequented taverns and had your bed to bring home the man of the evening. These men didn't want quickies, no, they stayed with you all night. This was how you gained your jewels that matched your eyes, the gowns made of the richest materials, and the attention that you so desired. 

One night, you sat at the counter inside the pub, when Thor had spotted you. Knew he had to have you as a trophy. You were gossiped about for many days to the thunder god by his comrades that spoke of your beauty and the feeling you created in their souls. You were why he went that night.

Men parted like the sea from the shore as Thor walked up and sat beside you with a smile on his lips, "good eve, fair maiden."

You would have laughed at being called a maiden, but you were afraid he might get offended. There was more to Thor than just his line to the throne. No, Thor had looks and suave, but most importantly, he could get you to Loki.

You nodded in greetings, "Your Highness."

It didn't take you long to become his, he even made you give up the housing in the city to stay in his chambers. You were on his arm wherever he went in public and you knew no one would comment for the fear of his wrath. He completely owned your body, but your heart and soul was with every glance, every spoken word from the god of mischief. With your time running around the taverns, you had seen enough to know that any look you received from anyone, even Thor, was not love. You would almost come to the conclusion that love didn't exist if it wasn't for your feelings for Loki. You knew your every breath was made for him. When he would stare, you could feel you heart stop. Even if you were just a possession to Loki, you could live knowing you were his in some way.

Thor had gone out to hunt with his friends, and thankfully, you didn't have to join them. This was the chance for you to speak to the youngest alone, even if just to finally have a conversation that didn't involve the blond butting in. You knew where he frequented that time of day so you headed to the balcony attached to the tallest tower.

His slim form had his back to you, his black hair moving ever so slightly when the wind came by. You could picture his emerald eyes scanning the area below. Loki called your name, knowing you were there.

Just hearing your name on his lips gave you goose-bumps as you walked to stand next to him. You smiled at accidentally wearing his colors of green and gold. 

"How are you?" Loki didn't even turn to look at you as he spoke.

"I am well, ser, and yourself?"

Loki finally turned to look at you, not even bothering to answer your pleasantry, "would you mind if I asked you something?" You nodded and he continued, "Why did you become what you are?"

Your brow furrowed as you thought of a way to respond. He was becoming impatient at the length of time it took before you answered, "Well, to be honest, I thought it was better than my life before where I was just a piece of background."

"I doubt you were ever seen like that."

"That's my point, I wasn't seen. I use to own a stall close to the old ruins that I would open everyday. Even when I was paid, I was almost seen through."

"I walk that way on a weekly basis, but I don't remember seeing you."

You knew he didn't, but it still hurt just the same when he said it. "I know. I was always there, wondering why you went to that part of the city. During that time, I use to sell sewing supplies before becoming this."

Loki pondered at not being able to remember you when he found you so pleasing. To think he had passed you all of those times that he was escaping the day of meetings that really didn't involve him. That was what he told you for his reason of being there.

You smiled slightly, knowing he asked because he disapproved of your lifestyle. Knowing he felt that way made everything fade except that you needed to leave. You stared at him for the longest time before kissing him passionately. You wrapped your arms behind his neck and buried your fingers in his hair. Loki was shocked, too much to move, but you didn't care. You just wanted to taste him once.

You broke the kiss, not pulling yourself away completely. You had one last thing to say, "It was always you that I wanted."

Loki stood there as he heard your footsteps quickly fade into silence, the words you spoke tumbling around in his mind. He finally ran after you, why, he didn't know but he felt he needed to. He ran into his brother's rooms to find a note beside some jewelry and a dress that Thor had once given you. He didn't have to read the note to know you had left those halls.


End file.
